A regular love story
by Calieut
Summary: Rigby no está seguro de cómo se enamoró de Eileen. Tampco sabe cómo irá esta relación tan absurda en el futuro. Para colmo, Mordecai también tiene dudas sobre su relación con CJ ahora que Margarita está tan cerca. [Rated T, en un futuro cambiará a M] [CONTIENE SPOILERS]


-¡Eileen y yo estamos saliendo! - Confesó de golpe, apenas sin respirar el mapache. No tardó en ponerse rojo, sin atreverse a ver a su mejor amigo a la cara.

Las cosas se habían puesto muy chungas aquel día, tan esperado para Musculoso y su novia. Debería haber sido todo perfecto, pero las cosas se habían torcido para Mordecai, hasta el punto de tener dudas sobre su relación con CJ.

Puede que Rigby no hubiera sido el mejor amigo del mundo, que la había pifiado miles de veces y que más de una vez le había hecho pasar fatal a Mordecai, pero se preocupaba mucho por él, y al fin de cuentas siempre estaba a su lado. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que el azulejo había sufrido por Margarita. Y sabía, por desgracia, lo que había sido capaz de hacer para mantener a CJ a su lado.

Él solo quería que su colega fuera feliz con una chica. Que se dejase de cortar con una, volver con otra, de las dudas e inseguridades. Que nadie volviera a hacerse daño con esas cosas. Que se quedase con la adecuada y estuviera con ella sin problemas, como... Como él con Eileen.

Mordecai, después de tanto tiempo (y gracias a la ayuda del mapache), había logrado besar a Margarita y conseguir salir con ella, y realmente lo vió feliz. Pero las cosas no tardaron en torcerse, y Mordecai buscó apoyo en CJ, chica que conoció gracias a la ayuda de Rigby (su gran y genial amigo). Pero en cuanto Margarita regresó, todo cambió.

Los celos de CJ cada vez que veía al petirrojo provocaban más de un herido, ya que al ser una nube las tormentas cuando se enfadaba no tardaban en llegar. La situación se hacía insufrible para los pájaros que, a pesar de haber sentido algo el uno por el otro, querían seguir siendo amigos, pero no podían por la inseguridad de CJ, hasta tal punto que Margarita tuvo que fingir tener novio para poder tener la libertad que quería sin que nadie lo pasara mal.

Su amigo no se merecía esto. Su amigo no merecía celos, inseguridades, discusiones con su pareja, dudas, y no se merecía pasarlo mal. Mordecai se merecía a la chica más mazicorra de toda la ciudad, y ni siquera él sabía cuál era la adecuada, si CJ o Margarita.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que no podía seguir así. No podía jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

Y, una vez más, lo tenía en el suelo, dudando entre si darse un tiempo con su novia hasta tener las dudas aclaradas, o si olvidarse de Margarita de una vez por todas, dar un paso adelante en su vida y seguir con CJ.

Quiero decir... Fantasmita había conseguido una novia, con una historia de amor preciosa que cualquiera querría vivir. Rigby estaba saliendo, no sabía aún cómo, con Eileen. Skips seguía sintiendo a su lado a aquella persona que un día amó. Y Musculoso estaba esperando en el altar, con miedo a casarse.

Y Mordecai era el único que sufría tanto por un amor y por miedo a hacerles más daño a sus amigas.

No, Rigby no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo siguiera así.

-Mira, tío... Me ha costado mucho aceptar mis sentimientos. De hecho, no sé cuándo me empezó a gustar. Ni siquiera buscaba novia, no me van las cursiladas. Pero... Estoy feliz con ella.

El azulejo le miraba sin creérselo. Se acordó de su primera cita, esa que Mordecai le obligó a tener a cambio de diez favores. Rigby se negaba a quedar con ella. No quería ni sentarse a su lado. Y ahora... Decía que estaba feliz con ella.

-Quizás tardé mucho en salir con ella porque quería asegurarme de que de verdad la quería. Fuimos más allá cuando estaba completamente seguro. Y bueno. No se lo hemos dicho a nadie todavía. Llevamos varios meses ya, pero no me lo acabo de creer. Es Eileen.

-Creo que sé lo que intentas decirme. Tengo que aclarar completamente mis dudas. Creo que lo mejor será... Tomarme un tiempo con CJ. No puedo estar con ella si pienso en Margarita.

Cuando Mordecai tomaba una decisión no había quién le hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que Rigby se quedó callado.

-Me tomaré el tiempo que necesite hasta estar totalmente seguro de cual es la adecuada para mí. Y... Vaya, tío, Eileen. En el fondo lo veía venir, pero...

Rigby volvió a ponerse rojo debido a la vergüenza.

-¡Me gusta, y ya!

-Vale, vale, tranquilo... - Mordecai se puso de pie, dispuesto a volver a la boda. Rigby se quedó sentado, pensando.

* * *

-Varios meses antes-

-¡MOORDO! ¡Hoy es noche de chicos!

-He quedado con CJ. Lo siento, hoy no podré quedarme.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos. Es sábado. ¡Los sábados son noche de chicos!

-Venga, tío, ya habrá más sábados.

-Pero he preparado videojuegos. Hoy me veo preparado para enfrentarme a Martillo.

-¿A Martillo? ¿Tú? No me hagas reir.

-¡Que sí! Venga, quédate...

-Tengo una cita, Rigby. Jugaremos mañana.

-¿Y si te digo... Que hay soda?

-Adiós, Rigby.

-¡Eres un plasta!

El mapache se tumbó en su cama elástica, apartando un montón de basura que había acumulado a lo largo de lo que llevaban de día.

-Ordena el cuarto, no vaya a ser que a CJ le apetezca venir a casa.

-¡Oh, vamos, tío! ¡Ya lo hemos hablado! Mi basura es tu basura, tenemos que ordenarlo juntos.

-No pienso limpiar tu basura.

-Pues llévatela a un hotel, es noche de tíos y voy a jugar un rato a la consola. Ordenaré mañana.

A Mordecai no le apetecía discutie, así que obvió los comentarios de su compañero y se fue, sabiendo que mañana tampoco iba a limpiar la pocilga a la que llamaba su parte de la habitación.

-Oh, sí. Soy el jugador uno. Por fin. - Rigby, por primera vez en años, cogió el mando del jugador uno, sintiéndose el líder de aquel cuarto. Lo que pasa es que no se lo podía restregar a ningún jugador dos.

Vaciló un poco antes de coger el teléfono para teclear el número de Eileen, que se lo sabía de memoría.

-Venga, llámala. Es mejor jugar acompañado que solo. A pesar de que sea una pesada que cuando habla de ciencia no se le entiende.

No sabía si llamarla, no porque tuviera vergüenza (Rigby nunca se avergonzaba hablando con chicas, no era un cortao como Mordecai), sino porque últimamente empezaba a sentirse extraño cuando ella estaba cerca. Y esos sentimientos no le gustaban nada.

Resolvió sus problemas rápidamente al acordarse de las tartas que preparaba su amiga.

-Hola, Eileen. ¿Te apetece pasarte por el parque y echar una partida a la consola?

Sonrió satisfecho. Sería el jugador uno, y, además, sería mucho mejor que Eileen. Mordecai siempre le ganaba o conseguía mejor puntuación, pero esta vez iba a ser él el que quedaría como el gamer más total. Y con tarta gratis.

-Claro, Rigby, me visto y voy para allí.

-¡Tráeme tarta!

Tarde, Eileen ya había cortado.

La preocupación de la tarta se esfumó cuando Rigby vio su cuarto. Estaba todo desordenado, había hasta ropa íntima por el suelo (incluso cuando siempre iba desnudo), y no podía permitir que su amiga viera todo eso. Tenía que ordenar en lo que tardaba Eileen en llegar. Y no se le daba nada bien.

Si no lo limpiaba a tiempo, Eileen se ofrecería a ayudarle, y eso, aunque lo agradecía debido a su vagueza, le haría pasar vergüenza y esos sentimientos inútiles no tardarían en molestarle.

Aunque le molestarían también nada más verla.

Era todo tan complicado. Él no buscaba pareja en absoluto. No quería verse como Mordecai, planeando citas muy románticas y hablando todo el día con el móvil con su chica. Además, la chica era Eileen. Por Glob, ¿cómo se había enamorado de ella?

Aunque... No tenía seguro que era amor. No quería admitirlo.

Se apresuró a meter toda la basura debajo de la cama de Mordecai, pero se acordó de que cuando hizo ese truco su amigo no tardó en pillarlo y acabaron destrozando media casa por la pelea que tuvieron. Y discutir con su amiga sería un rollazo. Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que limpiar.

Si que tenía que estar enamorado para hacer algo así por una persona que ni siquiera iba a traerle tarta.

Tardó una hora en recogerlo todo, y su amiga no había llegado aún. Estaba agotado y hambriento, así que se echó en su cama elástica y se puso una mantita por encima, mientras esperaba a Eileen.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba.

Miró el reloj. Había pasado una hora y media desde que hablaron por teléfono, ya tendría que estar llegando. Incluso empezaba a preocuparse, Eileen era demasiado puntual (hasta el punto que irritaba). Rodó los ojos, iba a ir a buscarla.

No sabía por qué había limpiado su cuarto, quizás para impresionarla. Tampoco sabía por qué corría como loco hacia su casa, ¿estaba de verdad tan preocupado? ¿Cuándo había empezado todo este rollo? Rigby odiaba sentirse tan loco por una chica. Se negaba por dentro a pensar que le pudiera interesar ni un poquito.

No tardó en llegar a su casa. Llamó al timbre, a la espera. Los segundos más largos del día.

Eileen abrió la puerta al poco. Estaba manchada de chocolate por todo el cuerpo, también de harina, y despeinada. No llevaba gafas.

A Rigby le encantaba cuando Eileen se quitaba las gafas. No podía evitar reconocerse a sí mismo que, sin ellas, era mucho más guapa.

-¡Rigby! Estaba a punto de salir a tu casa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegas muy tarde, me cansé de esperar. ¿Y tus gafas? - El mapache empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Pues... Se me mancharon.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Te... Te estaba haciendo una tarta.

Rigby no había conectado la harina, el chocolate y la tardanza de su amiga. Tarta gratis.

-¡Tarta! ¡Eileen, eres lo mejor! - Y el mapache entró en la casa del topo corriendo. La verdad es que era una chica muy considerada.

-Verás... Tuve un problema. Se me cayeron las gafas al hacer la masa dentro del cuenco y lo eché todo a perder. Manché toda la cocina porque no veía nada.

Rigby se dio cuenta de que la chica aún no lleva las gafas, así que probablemente no pudiera ver.

-No pasa nada. Podemos hacer la tarta juntos. - Metió la mano en el cuenco de la masa y cogió las gafas de la chica. Luego las limpió y se las dio.

-¿No prefieres jugar a videojuegos?

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Tus tartas son lo mejor del mundo.

Eileen se puso las gafas y el mapache suspiró aliviado. En su cabeza se oyó a sí mismo gritando "cortado".

Un rato más tarde, se encontraban en la habitación de Eileen, sobre su cama, con una tarta en la mesa y sujetando un mando cada uno.

-¡Hacemos buen equipo! Deberíamos jugar al Super Donkey Kong juntos más a menudo.

Rigby no pudo negar que la tarta sabía deliciosa, que se lo había pasado genial preparándola y que Eileen era una jugadora bastante buena para ser su primera vez. Y... Era un poco raro estar en su cuarto, pero daba igual.

-Por cierto, Eileen.

-¿Sí?

-Sigues manchada de chocolate y harina.

La chica rió nerviosa.

-Sí, será mejor que me cambie de ropa... Espérame aquí, no tardaré.

Rigby asintió con la cabeza y el topo no tardó en irse corriendo. Cogió el mando y se dispuso a echar otra partida al Super Donkey Kong mientras la esperaba, cuando escuchó el grifo de la ducha sonar desde el cuarto de baño.

-Estupendo. - Pensó el mapache. - Sigue poniéndome nervioso.

 **Hola, soy Calieut. Quería decir que me da pena que esta pareja tenga tan pocos fics en esta página, con lo geniales que son. Ojalá escribiera más gente sobre ellos. Por eso quería aportar mi parte. Quiero hacer una historia larga centrada en estos dos chicos, sobre cómo se enamoraron y sobre a dónde llegarán con la relación. Habrá CJ x Mordecai x Margaret, pero de eso ya hablaré. Espero que lea este aporte mucha gente y que lo disfrute. Quiero aclarar que soy Española, por eso algunas expresiones, pero intento escribirlo en latino para que le sea más fácil de leer a la mayoría de personas. Ah, y aclaro también que en un tiempo este fic tendrá algo de contenido +18, espero que no os importe.**


End file.
